


Allow Me

by Anon_M



Category: The Impossible - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, This was a writing prompt, as are all the works I end up added to this collection, they're younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: This is about Lucas and Harrison. (Alt universe)





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I were doing some writing prompts together and this is what came of it.  
> For those of you who are famailr with my writing, you'll be able to see how much different my writing style has gotten since whatever it was you last read; nevertheless, enjoy. 
> 
> Also, this will be a several installment collection, and not all of it will be just a Lucas/Harrison Drabble. Some of it is much longer and simply about Lucas, the only reason Harrison was incorporated at all was because we needed practice in romance and interaction between characters via dialogue.  
> Another thing: all of this is set a few years after they all got home. Lucas is 15 in ALL stories unless stated otherwise.  
> Lastly: these will switch from first person to third person, depending on the story.

Silence wasn't an issue anymore, despite how comfortable I felt in it.  
His lips pressed against mine with pretty blue eyes closed and a hand against my cheek screamed 'home' to me.  
It screamed 'safe'.

Just like my head on his chest, listening to him, his heart, just like our trips to the soccer field and the video games we spent hours playing.

"Lucas?" His voice was soft, mirroring his expression: full of a vulnerability that I found unnerving but sweet.  
Another gentle kiss touched my lips, and then I was drowning, struggling to breath because of how close he was to me.  
I was drowning in affection and safety and all things that made life feel like a good dream instead of reality, but I didn't want to keep my head above water if this is what happiness felt like.

Happiness felt like Harrison, with this icy tide eyes and soft mouth pressed against mine.  
Happiness felt like the apple cider we shared on Christmas and the smile Mother gave me when I held his hand in front of her for the first time. 

Happiness felt like Harrison, soft and warm and entirely breathtaking.  
Somehow, that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave me a comment if you did!


End file.
